


but it's a start

by intaglionyx



Category: Blaze Union
Genre: Gen, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 01:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intaglionyx/pseuds/intaglionyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have to learn to walk before you can start to run; before he learned to burn, he offered warmth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	but it's a start

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feralphoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feralphoenix/gifts).



Your first months in this new life have taught you that when dealing with some people, you are the one who has to make the first move.

Nessiah is leaning over the table in the conference tent. The links of his chains glide almost silently over the worn wood of the table’s surface as he traces a pale finger across a line on one of his maps. You can barely hear his breathing. Approaching him from the side, you raise a gloved hand and rest your palm on his shoulder. He stiffens; the other man’s chains rattle as he jerks his head toward you. You aren’t sure if he needs to face you to see you clearly, but then, he might not always have been blind, and habit is a powerful thing.

He clears his throat. “Did you need something, Garlot?” His voice is steady and you can’t tell if he is feeling annoyance or not. As Siskier has often despairingly said, your new resident tactician is hard to read.

“No,” you say. With the others, it was easier. You showed interest in Eudy’s work; you fought Leon to a standstill and then offered him your hand in the sweat-fouled aftermath; you suffered through an hours-long shopping trip with Eater, serving as a two-legged pack animal for the duration. Nessiah, though, seems different. He does not snub your other friends’ company, not exactly, but neither does he seek it. The man seems content to spend his days and evenings alone in his tent.

You can respect that decision, but. “Hey, Nessiah. I’m your friend. You know that, right?”

When you get sincere like this, Siskier blushes, no doubt from the awkwardness of the statement and question. Jenon scratches the back of his head and grins. Leon growls, avoiding your gaze, and asks if you’re trying to start something. Eater covers her hand with her mouth to hide a smile, or slams his fist into his opposite palm with a half-grin, depending on the time of day.

Nessiah cocks his head to one side. His mouth is a flat line. You wonder if he is aware of how his mask directs your eyes to his lips. You wonder what you would see if he could see and you could see his eyes. You can see his throat move as he swallows.

When he opens his mouth, for a moment, you stop breathing.  You never realize how much of yourself is hanging on their reactions until they respond.  “Of course,” he says. His voice is completely smooth. He turns back to the table; his chains settle against the wood as he leans down to make a notation near the section he was studying earlier.

For a moment, you think he has chosen to ignore you. Then, just before you can draw your hand away from his slim shoulder, his slender fingers slide into the spaces between your own and hold it there.


End file.
